


[Podfic] The Definitive Guide to Galactic Wildlife

by aethel, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Wildlife Documentary Levels of Violence, K-2SO blatantly lies about glactic species, Loth-cats, Multivoice, Mynocks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shaak, Womp Rats, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: K-2SO, who is Clearly an Expert on Organic Creatures, provides the definitive guide to wildlife in the Galaxy Far Far Away.Note: Statements not guaranteed to be factual.Caution: Information given in this guide may cause a variety of side effects, including bites marks, slight mangling, death-like symptoms, death.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] The Definitive Guide to Galactic Wildlife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Definitive Guide to Galactic Wildlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356134) by [K-2SO (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/K-2SO). 



  
_cover art by[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Definitive%20Guide%20to%20Galactic%20Wildlife_.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Definitive Guide to Galactic Wildlife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356134)

 **Written by:** [K-2SO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/K-2SO)

 **Audio Editing by:** [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

**Performed by:** [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords), 

**Length:** 13 mins

 **Download:** [mp3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Definitive%20Guide%20to%20Galactic%20Wildlife_.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
